


Happy Valentine's Day from You

by Gaybaruby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Get your toothbrush, Nawatobi lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, they're happy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: Two dumb gays being sappy on Valentine's Day





	Happy Valentine's Day from You

**Author's Note:**

> It's Valentine's Day where I live, so sorry if this is late for you. And yes, the title is an awful pun. Unedited, so sorry for mistakes.

You glanced around at her kitchen, sighing after she accidentally rubbed a smear of chocolate on her forehead. Ruby giggled, reaching up on her toes to lick away the treat. You scrunched her brow, wetting a cloth and cleaning her face properly.

"I was supposed to be making these chocolates for you," You huffed, watching Ruby bend over to grab the tray of double chocolate chip cookies she'd made from the oven, sliding another tray, this one filled with cupcakes instead.

"Well, you look cute in an apron so isn't that my present?" Ruby asked, a mischievous grin dancing along her lips. You filed a mental note to stop letting her bad habits rub off on Ruby.

"But I wanted to bake something for you. Since you're always bringing me sweets and lunches," You explained, leaning her elbows on the counter with a pout. The playfulness fell away from Ruby's expression, leaving a soft look in its place. You felt her heart race as Ruby stepped closer, pressing her face into the older girl's chest.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would've wanted help. I shouldn't have assumed that just because I wouldn't mind," Ruby apologized, pressing a gentle kiss to You's cheek. Her face felt like it was on fire. This girl was dangerous.

"I-I'm not really good at baking anyway, so I'll try and do something else. Thanks for understanding what I'm trying to do, though," You said. She really was grateful, though. She was terrible at following recipes, and anything that she made definitely would've turned out just barely edible.

"You can still bake me something if you want. I don't care about the taste if it's something you made," Ruby admitted shyly, not looking You in the eye. That had both of them blushing, burying their faces on the other's shoulder.

 

• • •

 

Ruby glanced around the beach, looking down at her watch. She wasn't late, was she? The small girl took a seat at the empty table on the outdoor deck of the restaurant You had asked her to go to, regarding the two tables with a speaker set up on each corner of the space with slight confusion. It gave a nice view out to the ocean, though it was definitely way too cold to swim.

When she sat down, she noticed the cute lopsided chocolates and slightly burnt cookies, a warm smile springing onto her face. No matter what it tasted like, she knew she'd love it - like she loved anything You did. She took a sip of the glass of milk beside the plate and started on her feast of sweets.

Then she heard the familiar orchestra of her favorite idol's song, eyes already tearing up at the gentle piano, droplets streaming down as she heard You's beautiful voice from behind.

 _"I feel as though our encounter has changed me I found the person I want to become..."_ she began. You continued, walking to the space between the tables with the speakers, pushing up her glasses as she swayed from side to side. She was wearing a perfect replica of Hanayo's blue dress, the matching white coat swaying softly in the wind as she sang, twirling a yellow umbrella on her shoulder gracefully. Her beautiful blue eyes glittered prettily behind the black frames and crystal lenses, matching the dress beautifully.

_"When I was about to give up, your hand reached out to support me. The warmth of your gentle hand-- I love it!"_

You closed her eyes as she sang, sunlight making her tears sparkle, Ruby's throat and chest tightening. Despite You's doubts, the cookies and chocolates were the best thing Ruby had ever tasted.

Then the older girl was walking forward, reaching out a hand to swipe at the tears gathering under Ruby's eyes.

She choked out, _"I'm happy, so happy that I don't know what to do. So happy that my tears come spilling out... I'm sorry."_

By the time the music ended You was in Ruby's lap, pressing their foreheads against each other, leaving soft kisses over each other's faces. Their fingers were threaded together as they sat there, sharing warmth and space.

"You really are the best gift," Ruby murmured, and You just laughed, voice still raw.

"Happy Valentine's Day," You whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Ruby responded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're wondering why Ruby didn't do anything, it's because I'm saving that for a White Day fic (I chose those holidays for them because You has a Valentine's UR and Ruby has a White Day event SR, so I associate those holidays with them).


End file.
